Strictly Undercover
by Landon Richardson
Summary: When Steve and Danni go undercover as a married couple they didn't quite expect the weekend to turn out the way it did... sometimes the lines between what is real and what is not can become blurred, resulting in things you never thought possible. (Steve x Female Danni (OC))
1. The Brief

Strictly Undercover

By

Landon Richardson and TealRose

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Adam 'Toast' Charles, Duke Lukela and anyone else within the story who might sound familiar do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The character of Danni Williams could probably be considered mine by now. Although the character was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably to say that she is now her own individual character. She has her own story and her own individual background now, a background and story which is different from male Danny's story. This also means that Grace is different as well since not only does she live full time with her mother but also because Danni and Duncan have a fairly civil relationship with each other. Grace's surname is also Taylor in this saga as Williams is Danni's maiden name while Taylor was her married name.**

 **The characters of Special Agent Jack O'Connor, Poppy O'Connor, Isabella O'Connor, Tasha Humphries, Liam Humphries, Noah Humphries, David Williams, Libby Williams, Duncan Taylor, Riley King, Bryan Walker and Stella Walker do belong to me though.**

 **I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you don't recognise from the show then they probably belong to me as well.**

Author Note

 **Welcome to Strictly Undercover.**

 **This story was written with the very talented TealRose and features in the 'What could have happened' saga which was based in the canon law I've created and which could have easily made it into my canon saga but didn't.**

 **Please enjoy.**

Overall Summary

 **When Steve and Danni go undercover as a married couple they didn't quite expect the weekend to turn out the way it did… sometimes the lines between what is real and what is not can become blurred, resulting in things you never thought possible (Steve x female Danni (OC))**

Chapter Summary

 **"** **Yes Governor, I understand completely, I'll brief my team and we'll get right on this, thank you" Steve McGarrett stated before he dropped the handset he had been using back onto the main phone and stared down at it, a slight frown on his face as his mind ran rapidly through everything which the Governor had just told him.**

Overall Romance

 **Steven 'Steve' McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Williams (McDanni)**

 **Mentions of past Duncan Taylor / Danielle 'Danni' Williams (Dunni)**

 **Chin Ho Kelly / Malia Waincroft (Chalia)**

 **Charlie Fong / Kono Kalakaua (KoFo)**

Chapter Romance

 **Steven 'Steve' McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Williams (McDanni)**

 **Mentions of past Duncan Taylor / Danielle 'Danni' Williams (Dunni)**

 **Other note**

 **Nearly all the places I have stated within this story are either made up or have been gotten from google so I'm sorry in advance if I've got anything wrong or anything.**

* * *

Chapter One

The Brief

* * *

"Yes Governor, I understand completely, I'll brief my team and we'll get right on this, thank you" Steve McGarrett stated before he dropped the handset he had been using back onto the main phone and stared down at it, a slight frown on his face as his mind ran rapidly through everything which the Governor had just told him.

He already knew the best team combination and way of making the operation a success but a part of him was wary about doing it, worried that if he went outside his office and told the others what he thought that he could end up losing everything which he had spent the last six months of his life working towards.

If he went with his initial plan then would all the ground work and hard work be destroyed because of one case from the Governor?

He shifted in his seat, his eyes narrowing as he considered the opposite side of the situation. Maybe something like this would instead bring everything to a head and instead of losing everything, he would instead gain everything which he wanted

There had never been any doubt in his mind that he wanted his work partner Danni Williams to be more than just a work partner to him. He wanted to have it all with her; a relationship, sex, marriage and a family. All those dreams which he had experience since being a child, the ones where there was someone who loved him for him including all of his flaws and who wouldn't leave him, the ones which he had buried deep down and locked away into a box had exploded the moment he had swung around in his father's garage and found himself meeting a pair of large grey eyes.

Looking back now he could admit that he had been smitten and that the moment she had opened her mouth and sassed him in her quiet, melodic voice he had fallen head over heels in love with her. The same way his mother had used to tease him he would stating that Steve's personality was very much an all or nothing kind.

It had just taken him a while to realise his feelings and then produce his operation 'Win Danni William's affection'. An operation which he felt was actually going well.

Perhaps this new case would give him the chance to put his own operation into stage two. A stage which finally saw him seducing her.

"Get a grip McGarrett" He stated to himself, pushing his thoughts to the back of his mind and moving round his large oak desk. He left his office and entered the main bulpen of their headquarters, a place which he privately thought was the nerve centre of their home.

He looked around him, his eyes landing on the familiar figures of Kono Kalakaua the rookie on their team and Jack O'Connor who was their liaison from the NSA, a man who had been with them since almost day one and who Steve silently thought of as one of his closest friends now, if not his best friend on the island. Both were standing at the computer table which was Jack's and Adam Charles's baby. Jack's fingers were flying over the keyboards while Kono stood next to him, one hip leaning against the side while she spoke to Jack. Steve couldn't catch what she was saying but if he went by the grin which was on Jack's face then whatever it was, was funny.

"Sorry to interrupt guys but we've got a case." He called out to them, giving them a nod when they both looked towards him. He ignored the whoop Kono made at his announcement. They had been office bound for the past four days doing nothing but the large pile of paperwork littering their desks. It was enough to make everyone a bit stir crazy, though he made a mental note to have a word with her if she had that reaction again. While Steve wasn't entirely strict when it came to conduct in the office, he couldn't allow them to cheer when they had a case, especially not when he could already picture the look on Danni's face if she caught it happening.

"Glad you're so pleased with the news." Steve told her dryly with a raised eyebrow, pleased when she at least looked embarrassed.

"Yeah sorry about that boss, it just slipped out. I'll go and grab Chin from the kitchen, he said something about getting everyone a coffee" Kono said before turning and heading across the room.

"I'll get Toast as well, Riley and David went down about five minutes ago to get lunch for us all. You want me to call them back up here to hear what you have to say?" Jack asked, looking up at him with a questioning look. Steve considered the offer for a moment before he shook her head.

"They'll probably be back by the time I'm ready to start. I'll go and get Danni" He stated, flashing the other man a small smile before he turned and headed back in the way he came, veering to his right and heading to the office next to his which contained his partner.

He knocked once before pushing the door open and entered the familiar room, glancing around him. It always surprised him when he walked into the office that belonged to the other members of his team by just how much each of them had changed the generic office which they had been given at the beginning. Kono's was filled with surfing memorabilia, Chin's was full of paperweights, and Jack's had pictures of his two daughters and some football stuff. David had pictures of his own daughter while Riley had ice hockey stuff. It seemed that out of the whole team Steve was the only one who had done nothing to his office unless he counted the medals he had earned which he had hung up on the room.

There was no mistaking who the small office he was standing in belonging to. Even the air smelt different and sweet, a combination of Danni's familiar scent of vanilla and oranges mixed in with the flowers which she replaced every Monday morning without fail. Photo frames littered the desk surface and the bookcase which she insisted on having. A book case which was also filled up with up to date manuals for work and novels which Steve knew Danni read on the odd occasion when she wasn't lunching with someone. A comfortable white sofa covered with purple pillows and large purple throw finished off the room. Steve could attest personally to how comfortable the sofa was considering how many times he had napped on it while waiting for Danni to finish whatever it was she was doing so they could go and grab some dinner together.

Steve's eyes moved to her desk, taking in the large pile of files which were stacked neatly in her in-tray. All of their new cases tended to be sent directly to Danni by the Governor's office or HPD or even some of the agencies on the island for her to review to see whether Five-O was the best fit to take the case on or whether the cases needed to go or remain with HPD with some additional help from them.

Sometimes that help came from them in the form of physical backup during a takedown while other times it was in the shape of comments written on the file or report written by one of them highlighting the results on a search which they had conducted on their superior database.

"Hey Danni" He commented, raising an eyebrow when she held up one single finger at him before she continued whatever it was she was looking at. Her attention never wavering from the screen as she finished typing.

"Hey Steve" She replied finally, looking up at him. "What can I do for you? Have we got a case?" She asked him curiously.

Steve nodded, his eyes moving thoughtfully over her face. In his eyes she was really one of the most attractive women he had crossed paths with. Small and slight with a backbone of steel and one of the largest, warmest hearts he had ever encountered. Her hair was long, falling down her back on the rare occasion she left it down though today it was done up in its usual complicated style, the strands looking blonder meaning that she had been out in the sunshine recently. Her face was small with delicate features while heavily lashed grey eyes stared out at the world thoughtfully.

"I'm afraid so Danno. The Governor rang through to my office with it. She wants us to get on it straight away." He answered her, facing his eyes away from her face as he jabbed his thumb over his shoulder towards the computer table where she knew the others would be gathered around.

"Of course she did" Danni said on a sigh, her gaze moving from his face to stare at her files with a forlorn look before she placed her hands on the surface of her desk and pushed herself to her feet, moving round the desk. Steve watched as she lowered her hand, straightening the bottom of her dress. "Well let's get started then" She said, moving past him and patting his arm as she did.

Steve breathed in her scent, allowing it to calm him before he turned and followed her towards the computer table. He waited until Chin had finished handing out the coffees which he had made them, accepting his own black coffee and thanking him for it when Danni twisted on the spot and fixed him with a pointed look before he started speaking.

"Everyone settled and ready to go?" He asked, his eyes flickering around them all waiting until they nodded at him before he continued. "Good because this one has come directly from the Governor who wants results on this as soon as possible."

"Doesn't she always want that?" Riley King queried dryly. The comment causing Steve to smirk at their newest member before his eyes flickered to Jack who laughed out loud, his pale blue eyes twinkling.

"You'll find out soon enough that the Governor always wants instant results Riley, it's what she seems to live for" Jack commented with a grin.

"What's the case then McGarrett?" David Williams, Danni's older twin brother, questioned as he crossed his arms across his chest, his grey eyes fixed on Steve with an intense expression one which was always lacking for Danni's kind looking eyes.

"Someone on the island is targeting newly arrived Ha'ole couples who are out here for their second honeymoons. Whoever it is, is kidnapping them out of the hotel that they are staying in, causing them bodily harm and then abandoning them in the middle of the jungle, clearly expecting them to die out there."

"How do we know what his MO is? Has anyone made it back?" Chin asked.

"Toast, bring up on the file on the system which is entitled 'Honeymoon'. The Governor said that she had her assistant send it over to us" Steve instructed the tall man before he took a sip of his coffee, watching Danni from the corner of his eyes as she did the same thing.

"You got it boss" Toast stated, cracking his knuckles before he started typing, quickly bringing up the file in question and opening it so they could see the contents on the file on the plasma screen.

"Wait is that…" Kono started to say, her eyes narrowing as she leaned forward staring at one of the photos.

"Yeah that Bryan and Stella Walker, that's how we knew the MO of the kidnapper Chin, these two made it back and told HPD who informed the Governor" Steve stated glancing towards Riley when the other man interrupted.

"Who informed us" He stated, raising an eyebrow at Steve who nodded.

"Exactly" He stated.

"Can I ask, who exactly are Bryan and Stella Walker?" Danni asked in confusion as she tilted her head. Steve smiled at her, a wave of affection sweeping over him at her question.

"How can you not know who they are Danni" Kono demanded in disbelief as she brought her hand up to her face and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I don't know who they are either." David commented, sharing a quick look at his twin before they both looked at Kono when she spoke.

"What do they teach you in Jersey? It can't be good TV because otherwise you would know who they are because they are big time celebrities who are on nearly every night. Do you watch TV Danni?" Kono demanded.

"Sometimes I do" Danni replied with a shrug. "But I do have other responsibilities which make it hard to watch everything I want to watch."

"In that case you are so coming round my house tomorrow evening and sleeping over until the next day. We're going to spend the time watching Bryan's and Stella's TV show. I have all three seasons on DVD. You're going to love it and you won't even have to worry about Grace because you said earlier that she was with her Dad this weekend and you haven't mentioned anything about having any other plans so you don't have any excuse not to" Kono stated gleefully, her dark eyes looking bright in the light.

"I can hardly wait" Danni replied after a pause looking like she was resisting the urge to rub at her forehead.

"Those weekend plans you're making Kono are going to have to be put on hold" Steve told the younger woman, hiding his smile at the grateful look which his partner shot him. "The Governor wants to have this sorted by Monday morning which means that the eight of us will be working it as overtime" He informed them, ignoring the groans which accompanied the comment. He couldn't blame them for the reaction. None of them liked having to work the weekends, especially on such short notice as it tended to result in plans having to be cancelled. His eyes flickered over to where Jack and David were standing next to each other, both sporting resigned expression which only grew when Steve continued speaking. "You'll have to sort out some form of childcare" He told them with a rare apologetic tone to his voice.

"Of course we do" David responded on a sigh, his grey eyes moving side to side before they focused on Danni. "Do you think Duncan would be willing to look after Libby for the weekend? I don't want to make it awkward so if you think he would say no then…"

"I doubt he'll say no" Danni interrupted softly. "Just because we divorced, it doesn't mean that he suddenly stopped caring about you all or considering you as family. We were married for nine years and together for longer after all. He's been in our lives a long time and he always will be" She pointed out. "Do you want me to call you for him and see if he can? I know he's around because he has Grace until Monday."

"No, I'll give him a quick call now, he texted me his office number when I moved out here in case I ever needed anything." David said, nodding towards the other before he turned and strolled over to his office which had only been his for four weeks.

"What about you Jack? Is Tasha around to look after the girls" Chin asked the blond man, speaking of Jack's older sister who had taken her two sons and moved out with him when he had been transferred to the taskforce from his post in Washington.

"No as fate would have it she's taken Liam and Noah over to the big island for the weekend. They've already gone or I could have sent the girls with her. I'll call Meka and Amy and see whether they could have them for the weekend."

"Sorry man, if I could have given you more notice then I would have." Steve said, nodding at Jack when the older man waved his hand at him as though he was brushing his concerns away.

"I know you would buddy" Came the reply.

"So" Toast suddenly piped up with a thoughtful look on his face. "This guy whoever he is clearly doesn't watch TV because if he did then he would have known exactly who he was taking and known that they would make it back from wherever it is that they dump them.

"That's likely or if he does then he doesn't watch live TV" Chin agreed giving Toast a quick approving look before he turned his attention back to Steve. "Have we managed to get a statement from either Stella or Bryan telling us what happened to them?"

"HPD took their statements when they encountered them." Steve stated, looking silently towards Toast with a raised eyebrow, for a moment the younger man looked blankly at him before he clicked his fingers.

"Right statements, on it" He announced, looking through the file.

"Steven" Danni murmured beside him giving him a disapproving look which he felt all the way to his toes.

"What? I wasn't rude to him Danielle" Steve countered back quietly, resisting the urge to reach out to her, when she made a sound at the back of her throat and looked at Toast when he made a triumphant noise.

"There we go boss" He stated, waving his hand towards the screen again.

"Thanks Toast" Steve said with a nod at him before picking up the threads of the briefing. "Neither of them saw the man who took them. A residual amount of drugs were found in Stella's system so it must have been a high dosage since they were in the jungle for two days. He then used force to take out Bryan. On top of that he somehow got them out of the hotel without anyone stopping him."

"Which must mean he's a familiar enough figure to the staff to move easily among them" Jack remarked.

"Or he is one of them" David assed, as he crossed his arms with a thoughtful frown.

"The guy must be pretty built if he took out Bryan" Kono said with a shake of her head, a disbelieving tone to her voice.

"Or he is someone who doesn't set of any alarms when they see him." Danni countered. "I'm swerving towards David's theory that he's a member of staff. No one would question him being there and f Bryan found Stella on the floor then he wouldn't think twice about accepting the help of someone dressed in the hotel uniform."

"Which easily explains how he got close enough to take him out" Chin agreed with a nod of his own,

"Either reason is possible if it's somehow a combo of the two. Duke spoke to Bryan and Stella for us and they've agreed to lay low to give us a chance to catch this guy. If he finds out they are back then he'll run and we don't want that especially if the other couples are still out there trying to make their way back." Steve said seriously.

"Do we know anything about his target type?" Jack questioned, his eyes moving rapidly over the information on the screen.

"It seems a very particular type which triggers him. Every couple taken so far have been Ha'ole couples who were celebrating their second honeymoon. We're going to need to go undercover and attract his attention to target us."

They nodded, turning as one to look at Danni who in turn glanced back at them before she sighed, her shoulder slumping down.

"Don't tell me, I'm going to be the wife" She said flatly, rolling her eyes when they made sounds of agreement at the back of their throat.

"Sorry Blondie, even I can tell that you're the best option, with your blond hair and grey eyes and pale skin, you sort of scream non-native" Toast piped up with an apologetic look.

"I got that Toast. It's just for once I wish that an undercover mission didn't have to involve Kono and me in a role" she admitted looking towards Kono when the other woman spoke.

"Hear, hear" Kono stated

"We can discuss that later after the case is over" Steve said, the comment causing Danni to look at him carefully for a moment before she changed the subject.

"So who is coming undercover with me as my husband then?" She questioned, looking towards David as he re-joined them making a noise of disgust.

"Not me" He said with a shake of his head. "There's a lot I'm willing to do for the taskforce but pretending to be married to my twin isn't one of them."

"I wouldn't ask you to do that David" Steve assured him, catching the looks of relief which came to David and Danni's face at the remark. "In fact both you and Riley won't be at the hotel with us. I need you to head up a search party and head into the jungle to see if we can locate the missing couple. I don't rate some of their chances, we may already be too late. Riley take point and speak to Duke to get a search team prepared. Bryan and Stella have agreed to help by taking you back to the area where they had been dumped and helping you track the others." Steve stated.

"On it" Riley said with a nod before he turned and headed towards his office, no doubt to call Duke and get the ball rolling on his mission. David watched him for a second before he nodded at them and also headed off to his office, clapping his hand down gently on Danni's shoulder as he passed her.

"So I guess that means that Jack is going undercover with Danni" Chin said, giving the pair of them a critical look. "They definitely look like a couple of tourists and suit each other enough that it wouldn't cause any raised eyebrow if they said they were married."

"Be that as it may Chin, I need Jack at the hotel running the surveillance operation and communication with Toast who will be in a secondary room monitoring everything" Steve interrupted ignoring the way Toast's face lit up at the news.

"So…" Kono prompted.

"So, I'll be going undercover with Danni as her husband" He told them, disregarding the sudden amused look which came to his teams face, looks which Jack and Chin at least tried to smother. "He normally strikes at the weekend which means we need to be there from tomorrow. Toast call the Waianae hotel and book the honeymoon suite. Kono help Danni in any way she may need it. Jack and Chin you're with me."

"Where are you heading to?" Danni asked, a look of concern coming to her eyes, it was a look which Steve was used to seeing since it was the same look which came to her face when they were sent to different places on a case.

"We're hardly going to be a convincing married couple if we don't ever have matching rings Danno. This person knows what he is doing which means he must have certain things which triggers him. Wedding rings are bound to be one of them so I need to make them good ones."

"If you're looking for authentic, good quality rings then I know the best place to go" Chin announced, his dark eyes fixed on Steve. "If we leave now then we can reach the shop in good time."

"Sounds good to me, let's go. Danni you're in charge here until I return, call me on my cell if you need anything" He told her, flashing her a smile before he turned and headed out of the bulpen with Chin and Jack in tow.

Danni stared after him, a half concerned, half thoughtful look on her face before she turned to look at Kono who was still standing at her side. An attentive look on her face as though she was waiting for Danni to say something to her.

"Was it just me or did Steve seemed to be taking the married side of this undercover operation more seriously than usual" Danni asked.

Kono remained silent for a moment as she considered the best way of answering the question since Danni, who was so scarily observant in the job and other parts of her life seemed to develop a blindness when it came to her love life and her partner.

It had taken Kono exactly a week of being on the taskforce to know that Steve had strong feelings for Danni. She had seen the way the older man was inserting himself into Danni's life until he was an integral part of it, something which Kono suspected during the six week period when Steve had moved in and lived with Danni while he rebuilt his house after it was shot up during a mission. Repairs which had gone extremely slowly until Chin had mentioned something to Steve.

Kono doubted whether Danni even realised that she treated Steve as less like her work partner and instead something more like a spouse, The blonde woman didn't even say yes to night out with the girls when her daughter was with her father until she double checked with Steve that they had no plans together.

Everyone on the team and people they met all assumed that the pair of them were married already. She just hoped that this op would show the both of them that so that the rest of them could stop witnessing the pair, especially Steve, pining away for each other.

"It sounds like this guy we're hunting is a real piece of work. The marriage is such a clear part of it for him that Steve just wants to make sure it's realistic, we only get one shot at this using members of the team. If the guy doesn't believe you're married and doesn't pick you then we're screwed." Kono said. "It's a stroke of luck that he doesn't appear to watch the news or he would recognise you and Steve instantly considering how much you're both on it."

Danni started nodding before she stopped her expression morphing into a startled look.

"Wait, what? What do you mean we're on the TV?" She demanded.

Kono shot her a disbelieving look before she shook her head.

"Wow, you genuinely weren't exaggerating when you said you don't watch TV much." She stated in surprise before going onto explain. "Well we're sort of considered heroes so people are interested in us. They take photos and videos and everything and they send them into the local TV station and they decided to do a weekly segment on us showing what we're up to."

"What? We can't have our faces splashed on TV Kono, just because our unsubs doesn't watch TV, it doesn't mean that other citizens don't, they may mention to him in passing conversation." Danni pointed out, trying to ignore the spike of anxiety she felt.

"They is why the boss man didn't want you to know, he was concerned you would worry and he was right" Kono said sagely with a shrug. "He's been dealing with it for weeks now, working with lawyers and the Governor to limit what they can say or show about us. He's already got an injunction against them to see that pictures of Grace are a no go so they can't print or show anything about her. The last I heard he was working on getting images of you, David and Jack barred, saying it places your children at risk. It may end up that the boss will take the fall and allow them to interview him on occasions to keep the rest of us off the air." Kono told her.

Danni stared at her, trying to wrap her head around what the younger woman was saying, trying to puzzle out exactly how her partner, the same partner she saw regularly both in and out of work managed to hide this from her.

"How do you know all of this? Did Steve tell you?" Danni asked, raising an eyebrow when Kono laughed at the comment.

"No way" She said emphatically. "I only know because I overheard the boss talking to Riley about what options were available to them to take."

"Riley?" Danni said in surprise, looking over her shoulder to stare at Riley through the glass of his office, watching as he prepared for the mission Steve had given him. "Has Riley got experience in the legal system?" She question Kono, looking back at her in time to see her shaking her head.

"No but from what I gather from Toast, Riley's mum was a hotshot lawyer in her day and is now a judge. He said that he would talk to her about the situation" Kono told the older woman with a shrug before she continued to speak. "I'm guessing the final straw for the boss was when they started putting us the lists"

"The list?" Danni repeated with a frown.

"Yep, they do these segments with the top ten so things like top ten dressers ect. It was only when you appeared on the best dressed list and the pair of you were on the top ten couples. Both in the number one position that Steve flipped out. I've never seen him so angry before." Kono admitted.

Danni blinked at the remark.

"Steve and I are number one on a best couple list" Danni stated making no effort to hide the disbelief from her voice.

"Several times in a row now. They actually bring people into analysis the pair of you and how you are together."

"Yeah okay I can definitely see why Steve flipped out then" Danni said slowly. The last thing they needed in her line of work was to be analysed and all their tells to be broadcasted over the airwaves so that all the criminal element on the island knew exactly how they worked and what they looked like. "Let's go Kono, we've got our own work to be getting on with" She said, smiling when Kono nodded at her.

Somehow she had the feeling that this weekend was going to be a long weekend.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


	2. Will you act married for god sake

Strictly Undercover

By

Landon Richardson and TealRose

Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Adam 'Toast' Charles, Meka Hanamoa and Amy Hanamoa belong to the creator of H50 which obviously isn't me…**

 **The character of Danni Williams, although based on male Danny Williams, has taken on a life of her own as many of you know and therefore I think I can safely say that she is my own creation. Grace although similar in some ways to the show is also different so she enters that grey area as well.**

 **The character of Jack O'Connor and anyone else who you don't recognise do belong to me.**

 **I guess it goes without saying not to borrow the characters unless permission has been asked of me but yeah…. Long disclaimer I know**

Author Note

 **First thing I should say is that this particular story was actually co-written with Tealrose who is an incredible writer so you should so check her work out if you haven't already done so. We wrote the first draft together and then I wrote it up properly into the story you see below you. It's quite possibly the most fun I've had with a story in a while.**

 **This story is what I like to refer to as the 'What could have been' story section. Although I am pretty a 100% sure on how I plan Steve and Danni to get together in the main saga it doesn't stop my mind from creating other ways that it could happen and this is one of those ways. It's been sitting on my hard drive for months now so I figured why not just put it up and be done with it.**

 **So I guess you can think of it almost as an A/U of an A/U lol!**

 **This story unlike the other 'what could have been story' will be separated into chapters and it will turn mature pretty soon I think so you should be aware of that.**

 **This story was so much fun to write so hopefully you'll all enjoy it as well.**

 **I should point out that Steve and Danni start using endearments in this chapter so prepare to swoon lol!**

 **We hope you all enjoy it**

Overall Summary

 **When Steve and Danni go undercover as a married couple they didn't quite expect things the weekend to turn out the way it did... sometimes the lines between what is real and what is not can become blurred, resulting in things you never thought possible. (Part of the Danni saga)**

Overall Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

Other note

 **Nearly all the places I have stated are either made up or I've got from the internet so I'm sorry in advance if I get an address wrong or anything. My geography on Hawaii is very poor having never been there before!**

Other, other note

 **Obviously if you're reading this story there is a good chance that you're already acquainted with the Danni saga world. If not then please feel free to check them out. There are three on go at the moment 'Burn', 'Snippets' and 'Holding Hands'**

 **If you've never read any of them before then I would seriously recommend you read 'The Beginning' and then read through the order of stories in my profile. It should all make sense after that.**

 **Oh and there's another 'what if' story called Roller-coaster which is already completed so go and take a look if you haven't already!**

* * *

Chapter Two

Will you act married for god sake

* * *

Danni swallowed, closing her eyes as she leaned back against the leather seat in the Ferrari they had borrowed for the mission, it was comfortable she had to give it that but she preferred her own Camaro. She felt strangely nervous about the whole undercover operation though she couldn't tell whether it was because she had Steve by her side, ready to act as her undercover husband or whether it was the actual mission itself. She had the sinking feeling that it was the first reason.

She wasn't a stupid woman, she knew she was in love with Steve, had known it for a while now but she had always managed to keep it secret from the majority of people. Some people, like her best friend Amy Hanamoa, had guess almost straight away but others hadn't, or if they had, they weren't saying anything to her which she was extremely thankful for. She just had no idea how she was meant to keep her feelings secret for Steve with Steve in such close proximity to her, acting like a loving husband should act towards his wife.

This weekend was going to be torture for her. The only thing she could hope was that they actually found the man they were hunting. At least if they got him safely behind bars all the rest of it, the confusion and longing she was already experiencing, would be worth it in her eyes.

"You ready Danni?"

Danni blinked, turning her attention away from her thoughts to the matter at hand as she turned her head to look at Steve, surprised to see that they were just around the corner from the hotel. She must have been lost in her thoughts longer than she had originally guessed.

"Yeah I'm ready Steve, the sooner we get in there the better. The last thing we want is for this guy to pick someone other than ourselves." She replied with a nod at him, her eyes lowering to her ring finger staring at the two rings which now lay on her fingers. She had to hand it to Steve, the rings he had chosen were perfect for her, the type of rings which she would have picked for herself if she had been given the choice.

"Good" He responded, hitting the indicator and pulling away from the kerb and turning into the road, his eyes flickering between it and Danni as he pulled up outside the hotel. She had been strangely quiet since he had passed her the rings back at the office and placed his own on his finger, it was strange feeling the cool metal against his skin but it was one which he thought he could get used to, especially if Danni was wearing the matching set to it.

Danni tilted her head to the side again, giving him a reassuring smile before she pushed open the car door and climbed out onto the kerb, automatically reaching up and shading her eyes from the bright overhead sunlight before she twisted and closed the door behind her.

"Can I help you ma'am?" A male voice from behind her stated. She turned back towards the hotel, watched as a valet came up towards her from the side, his dark eyes flickering up and down her in an appreciative look. She glanced down at his name tag noting that it said Tony but before she could answer him an arm slipped round her shoulder and Steve stood next to her.

"Park her for us" He remarked coolly, throwing the keys to the Ferrari to the younger man, his eyebrow quirking up at him with a challenging look as he pulled Danni closer to his body so she was moulded against it, staking his claim on her without words. The other man's eyes flickered between them, landing on their hands where their rings shone in the sunlight before he nodded at them both, his eyes dropping.

"Of course Sir, I'll just let Leon get your bags out from the trunk and then I'll park her for you. The keys will be left in the reception area with the receptionist. As soon as you want to take her out, you can ring through to them and they'll get one of us to come and bring her to the front again."

"Thank you Tony" Danni remarked watching as another man appeared from inside dressed in a pair of black trousers, white shirt and a red blazer which must have been unbearable in the weather. They watched as Tony and the new man exchanged a few quiet words before the new arrival moved swiftly round the back of the car and pulled the trunk open, bringing their luggage out before he closed it and looked at them with a quick searching look, nodding at them to show that he was ready. "Let's go in then and get this show on the road" Danni murmured softly, allowing Steve to lead her into the hotel foyer area joining the short queue at the reception desk.

"So come on then love, enough with the suspense tell me do you like your surprise? I mean it's not every day that you get to go a second honeymoon in a place like Hawaii after all right?" He said, his voice at its normal level so others around them could hear what they were saying to each other.

"Okay I admit it, you did really well. It was a great surprise though I've got no idea how you managed to keep it secret from me. You must have been planning this for months" Danni answered, crossing her arms over her chest as she looked around her, eyes lingering on all the hotel employees that she could see. "Are you actually planning on telling me what your plans are for the next few days? I mean have you got anything planned or is it just doing whatever we feel like doing because if that's the case we might not escape our hotel room much to enjoy the sights." She commented lightly with a laugh.

"I got a few things planned but I'm thinking that your idea of staying in our hotel room is a pretty good one." He said, a husky tone coming to his voice which made her shiver.

"Of course it is, I did come up with it." She responded, trying to keep her smile on her face when she heard the sound of static over her ear piece followed by Kono's voice.

"Jeeze boss one and two could you at least try and act as though you are a married couple who are on their second honeymoon and who are still in love with each other? I mean you sound like you're married but there's so much space between the pair of you that you can fit an elephant in there and still have room for more. No one is going to believe you're married or still in love at this rate regardless of what you're saying." She complained.

Steve resisted rolling his eyes as he stepped into Danni's personal space, wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her close so she was plastered to his side, the action causing Danni's eyes to widen as she realised that she seriously liked having his arm around her which meant that she was in a great deal more trouble then she had realised. She had caught a glimpse of what Kono was talking about yesterday when she had turned on the TV after Grace had gone to bed to see a panel of women gushing over a picture of Steve without a shirt on and had been surprised by how irritated she had been over them treating him as though he was a piece of meat.

She blinked feeling Steve's hand caressing her side causing her to swallow hard. Breathing out slowly, she closed her eyes taking a moment to compose herself before she opened them, tilting her head back so she could see into his face, a smile curving her mouth as she spoke.

"Are you planning on giving me a massage during this honeymoon beloved because you know how much I like massages." She remarked, wrapping her arm around his waist. Slipping her hand into his back pocket so her palm was resting against his ass.

"Oh I'm sure that we can arrange that baby." He answered her, a shiver going through him at the term of endearment she used for him. They fell silent as Steve dealt with the room, signing in under his fake name and taking the key from the woman behind the counter with a nod at her before they headed together to the elevator, stopping outside it as Danni pressed the call button.

Danni took a moment to glance around her, her eyes landing on a bell boy dressed in the hotel uniform who was standing near the desk staring at intently at the pair of them, his pale eyes slightly narrowed. She turned back to Steve, going up on tiptoes and wrapped her hand round Steve's neck, using the grip on it to pull Steve down towards her. She pressed her mouth next to his ear and spoke quietly to him.

"The bell boy on your four o clock Steve, the one by the desk has been staring at us for the past couple of minutes or so, more than what's normal for someone to stare. He might be our guy or at least a person of interest. We might be dealing with a team rather than an individual" She told Steve, knowing that the team would hear her through their ear pieces.

Steve nodded slowly at her.

"Is he still watching us?" He murmured to her watching as she leaned back from him, glanced casually around her before she looked back at him and nodded, her eyes flickering to the elevator they were still waiting for. Steve smiled. "In that case let's give him something to look at." He told her, catching her quick questioning look before he leaned down, his own hand wrapping round her neck as he kissed her. Her lips were softer than he imagined, still beneath his before she hesitantly began kissing him back, her hand coming up, resting against his chest and gripping his shirt.

Steve fought the urge to pull her even closer, slowly leaning back as he stared down at her, taking in her dazed expression, a smile coming to his face as he stroked his thumb over her skin.

If he had been in trouble before it was nothing than the trouble he was in now as he wondered whether the two of them would actually survive the weekend.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read!**

 **We really appreciate you all!**

 **An especially big thank you if you left us a review or decided to favourite or follow the story! It means the world to us.**

 **Next chapter is already in the works so look out for it soon**


	3. Keep it up

Strictly Undercover

By

Landon Richardson and TealRose

Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Adam 'Toast' Charles, Meka Hanamoa and Amy Hanamoa belong to the creator of H50 which obviously isn't me…**

 **The character of Danni Williams, although based on male Danny Williams, has taken on a life of her own as many of you know and therefore I think I can safely say that she is my own creation. Grace although similar in some ways to the show is also different so she enters that grey area as well.**

 **The character of Jack O'Connor and anyone else who you don't recognise do belong to me.**

 **I guess it goes without saying not to borrow the characters unless permission has been asked of me but yeah…. Long disclaimer I know**

Author Note

 **First thing I should say is that this particular story was actually co-written with Tealrose who is an incredible writer so you should so check her work out if you haven't already done so. We wrote the first draft together and then I wrote it up properly into the story you see below you. It's quite possibly the most fun I've had with a story in a while.**

 **This story is what I like to refer to as the 'What could have been' story section. Although I am pretty a 100% sure on how I plan Steve and Danni to get together in the main saga it doesn't stop my mind from creating other ways that it could happen and this is one of those ways. It's been sitting on my hard drive for months now so I figured why not just put it up and be done with it.**

 **So I guess you can think of it almost as an A/U of an A/U lol!**

 **This story unlike the other 'what could have been story' will be separated into chapters and it will turn mature pretty soon I think so you should be aware of that.**

 **This story was so much fun to write so hopefully you'll all enjoy it as well.**

 **I should point out that Steve and Danni really start acting like a married couple in this chapter.**

 **We hope you all enjoy it**

Overall Summary

 **When Steve and Danni go undercover as a married couple they didn't quite expect things the weekend to turn out the way it did... sometimes the lines between what is real and what is not can become blurred, resulting in things you never thought possible. (Part of the Danni saga)**

Chapter Summary

 **Danni blinked as the elevators door opened in front of them, remaining frozen in place for a moment before she felt Steve's hand on her lower back, guiding her into the small, clear space**

Overall Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

Other note

 **Nearly all the places I have stated are either made up or I've got from the internet so I'm sorry in advance if I get an address wrong or anything. My geography on Hawaii is very poor having never been there before!**

Other, other note

 **Obviously if you're reading this story there is a good chance that you're already acquainted with the Danni saga world. If not then please feel free to check them out. There are three on go at the moment 'Burn', 'Snippets' and 'Holding Hands'**

 **If you've never read any of them before then I would seriously recommend you read 'The Beginning' and then read through the order of stories in my profile. It should all make sense after that.**

 **Oh and there's another 'what if' story called Roller-coaster which is already completed so go and take a look if you haven't already!**

* * *

Chapter Three

Keep it up

* * *

Danni blinked as the elevators door opened in front of them, her thoughts feeling fuzzy in her head. She remained frozen in place for a moment before she felt Steve's hand on her lower back, guiding her into the small, clear space. She cleared her throat when she caught the porter's amused smile at them and ducked her head, her gaze focusing on the large diamond twinkling out from her fake engagement ring in the bright overhead lights.

She resisted the urge to lift her fingertips to her tingling lips, knowing that a reaction like that would only fuel Steve's ego further, something which no one on the team wanted to happen or deal with.

"Great job there guys" Kono stated quietly as though she was trying not to draw any attention to herself. "That kiss you just had attracted a lot of attention from the people down here so keep it up. The Porter who you're with now, was seen talking to the one you pointed out earlier to us Danni, so there is a chance he might be connected to what is going on here."

Steve made an acknowledging sound at the back of his throat, his arm wrapping round Danni again as he stepped back into her personal space, his body heat warming her side as though she was standing directly next to a heater.

She slipped her own arm round his waist, snuggling into his side aware of the Porter watching them from the corner of his eyes. She smiled just as Jack began speaking to them in his familiar calm, professional tone.

"Toast and I have been making our way through the list of employees working here, paying special attention to the ones who work in the reception or have close contact with the customers like the porters or the valets. We're focusing our attention on the ones who were working on the days of the previous abductions, and don't worry Danni we are checking into each of their relationship status to see whether there is anything which might have happened, which could have triggered this episode. Something like a divorce or a recent death in the family. As soon as we have something solid we'll contact you to let you know. Good luck out there guys. Call if you need us for anything." He stated before there was a click indicating that Jack had disconnected the call on his end.

There was a moment's silence before Steve spoke, his voice warm and lazy, different from the tone she was used to hearing from him when they were at work, it was a tone she would occasionally hear when they were having dinner together after a few beers on his end and a few glasses on wine on hers but even then only rarely.

"So love, what exactly do you think we should do first? We can unpack our stuff and head to the pool outside for some swimming or maybe we could stay in our room and test the bed out. I made sure that I booked the honeymoon suite so the bed should be large enough for us to really enjoy it together." He teased her, his voice lowering as his hand slowly trailed down her back before it came to a rest against her ass.

Danni swallowed, fighting back the shiver that his touch and voice produced in her.

"Are they our only options?" She asked him lightly, tilting her head back and lifting a questioning eyebrow at him. A grin came to her face when Steve groaned, lifting his free hand and covering his eyes briefly before he dropped it with a suffering sigh.

"Please tell me that you aren't suggesting that we spend the first day of our second honeymoon shopping because there are a lot more interesting things we could be doing together rather than trailing around a shop." He stated with a half-smile at her.

"So you said before." Danni commented with a laugh. "I'd like to point out that you never complain when I come home from shopping with a gift for you." She pointed out, her eyes sliding to the porter when he coughed pointedly at them, nodding towards the front of the elevator where the doors now stood open. She shot the man a rueful smile, tugging Steve forward into the hallway, speaking as she did. "We can go shopping tomorrow, today I think we should just relax starting with a swim. I've got a new bikini that I think you'll love." She said lightly, glancing over her shoulder at Steve in time to catch the intense look in his eyes as they dipped to look her up and down. She hadn't realised before just how good an actor Steve could be when he was called upon to be. No one watching him would think he was anything other than a loving husband who still desired his wife physically.

"I suppose I could make the sacrifice of going shopping with you tomorrow if it means I get to see your new bikini now. What colour is it?" He demanded. Danni laughed even as she felt her cheeks redden unused to seeing this side of Steve.

"Patience beloved, all things come to those who wait." She scolded as they followed the porter down the empty hallway.

"Guys, we've hacked into the CTV and there is another Porter in the same hallway as you who we flagged up as a potential person of interest in the case. Now might be the time to pull out something romantic out of the hat so both of them can see you because right now my grandparents are more physically romantic than you are and they are both in their 80's and Pops has a broken hip." Toast remarked suddenly, a tinge of amusement to his voice.

"Thank you." Danni remarked, her eyes on the porter who unlocked their door for them and stood back, his eyes watching them closely. Danni made a startled sound when Steve suddenly swept her of her feet, holding her easily in a princess hold.

"I might be rusty but I'm pretty sure that I remember how this part is meant to go." Steve said lowly, nuzzling his face into her bare neck placing an open mouth kiss against her skin before he trailed his lips up her jawline finding hr lips with his and kissing her as though his life depended on it.

Danni gasped, wrapping her arms around his neck as all her reason flew out of her head, all her senses taken over by Steve. She was vaguely aware of a buzzing in her ear but ignored it as her finger tips clutched at his hair bringing him closer and letting him dominate the kiss until a coughing sound registered next to them. Her eyes flew open as she pulled back aware of Steve moving forward with a sound of complaint, trying to capture her lips with his again. She swallowed, twisting her face away from him to look at the porter who was staring straight ahead of him, a pink dusting across his cheekbones, a smile curving his lips.

"Steven, we have company still" She murmured, watching as he blinked at her words, his eyes meeting her briefly before he looked around him, focusing his attention on the porter for a moment before he moved, carrying Danni across the threshold into the large room.

"Ah, I've um placed your bags in your room sir" The other man stated, nodding at Steve when Steve reached into his pocket and took out some notes, passing them over to the man. He quickly left, closing the door behind him leaving Steve and Danni behind. There was a tense silence which was broken by a long whistle and Toast's surprised voice.

"You know my grandparents never did that! Were you trying to eat her McGarrett?" Toast demanded, the question causing Danni to turn red from embarrassment.

"That was quite the kiss." Kono added, making no effort to hide the amusement from her voice.

Danni met Steve's eyes when he placed a finger beneath her chin and lifted it, a look in his eyes which she had never seen before from him. She allowed herself a moment to stare before she cleared her throat thankful when Chin's voice came over the line breaking the tension between them.

"Guys, Kono and I have stationed ourselves by the pool already. Once you leave the hotel room Jack and Toast will head into it and sweep it for bugs. How long will it take you to vacate the room? The sooner they can get in and check the better it will be."

"We'll be ten minutes Chin." Danni answered thankful that her voice came out calm and steady.

"Okay" He answered them. Danni ended the connection her end and looked at her partner.

"You know you can put me down now Steve" She remarked lightly. Steve blinked at her, a glimmer of surprise in his eyes as though he had forgotten that he was still holding her securely in his arms, before he nodded at her and placed her back on the floor. She quickly placed some space between them, breathing out slowly, her legs feeling shaky. If she felt like that after one kiss, how would she feel if they explored what was between them further? "I'm just going to get changed." She said, moving over to the door and grabbing her bag from the side of it before she crossed the room, entering the large bathroom and closing the door behind her. She locked it, leaning her forehead against the wood and closed her eyes.

Shaking her head, she quickly stripped off her dress and changed into her bikini she had bought and pulled her clothes back on over the top of it. She left the room, glancing round the main area with a look of approval, Toast had certainly done them proud with the accommodation he had booked for them. She moved to the bed, dropping her bag and quickly unpacked her stuff aware of Steve watching her movements closely. Once she had everything she needed for the pool she spoke.

"Are you ready Steve?" She asked him, turning to look at him across the room. She noticed that he had changed out of his clothes into a pair of blue shorts which she noticed matched the colour of his eyes and a simple short sleeved grey t-shirt. Her eyes dropped to his arms for a moment, fixing on his tattoos which were peeking out. She forced her eyes back up to find him staring at her, a look in his eyes which caused her heart to flip in her chest.

"Yeah I'm ready Danno" He answered, his voice sounding profession as he moved to her, placing his hand on her upper back and pushing her to the door. "You got your key with you?" He asked her, his mouth curving up into a smile when she nodded at him.

They walked side by side, stepping into the elevator and headed to the ground floor. The minute the door slid open Steve placed his arms round her shoulder, pulling her close to him again.

They moved through the lobby and out the side door which led them to the pool side. Danni glanced around her, her eyes immediately focusing on Chin and Kono who were sitting separately from each other; Chin reading a book at the bar, a brightly coloured drink in hand while Kono was on one of the sun loungers, a magazine open in front of her. Both of them looked like any other tourist who were simply there enjoying a break from real life.

She glanced at Steve as he led them to two reserved loungers which were situated side by side, leaning down and picking up the reserved signs and throwing them on the table to the side of them before he laid their beach towels down, his eyes moving round the crowd, focusing on some of them closely and passing by others.

"How did you manage to get these seats?" Danni asked as she dropped the bag in-between them. Steve glanced back at her.

"I rang the desk while you were in the bathroom and they took care of it for us." He told her with a slight shrug. Danni nodded, hesitating only a brief second before she reached out and gripped his t-shirt in her hand, using the grip to tug him down, she went up on tiptoes and brushed her mouth against his in a soft kiss, pulling back quickly.

"Mahalo beloved" She stated with a smile before she loved her shoulder at the pool noticing how crowded the area was with both guests and staff. "I'm going for a swim now." She commented looking back at him as she gripped the bottom of her dress and pulled it over her head, dropping it casually on the lounger which she had claimed as her own.

She watched Steve's eyes widened for a moment before he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her, bringing his mouth to her ear and spoke quietly.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack Danno because you're going the right way about it." He growled, his hold tightening. Danni couldn't help the wide smile which came to her face at his comment. She stepped back from him and leaned over, taking the suntan lotion out from her bag and holding it out to him aware, as she was sure Steve was, that they were attracting a lot of attention which was exactly what they needed.

"Would you mind putting some suntan lotion on my back baby? I can't quite reach it myself and you know how badly I tend to burn."

Steve's eyes dropped to the bottle she was offering him before he gave her a single nod, taking it from her, his fingertips brushing against her skin.

"Of course. Lie down on your front love and I'll take care of that for you." He told her huskily, nodding towards the lounger. Danni's eyes flickered to Kono unsurprised to see her watching them or by the nod Kono gave her. She looked away, swallowing as she did as Steve asked and laid on her front, crossing her arms beneath her head and using it as a pillow.

If she thought she was going to melt earlier at the kiss they shared then she had much bigger problems now. Feeling the slick lotion on his hands as they moved slowly over her body was killing her. She bit down on her lip to stop any sounds escaping, she moved on the lounger, her eyes widening when she brushed against him causing him to let out a pained breathe which told her how much of a problem he was having as well.

God she wanted him so badly that she could barely keep her mind fixed on the job at hand.

"Finished" Steve said after a moment, a slight undercurrent of shakiness to his voice which most people wouldn't have picked up on.

"Hey, why don't you come swimming with me?" She suggested as she slowly climbed to her feet. He looked at her and nodded, a sudden gleam coming to his eyes. She tilted her head at him, opening her mouth to speak when he suddenly moved, picking her up in his arms and ran lightly to the pool, jumping into the deep end of the pool before she had any time to react. Danni shrieked as they hit the water barely getting air into her lungs before she was submerged. She opened her eyes under water, her gaze focusing on Steve who was watching her again.

She had one moment to read his intentions before he was on her, his mouth finding hers as his hands moved over her body as though it belonged to him. She clung to him, all thoughts of the case flying out of her head at his touch. She broke the kiss, breaking above the surface of the water, breathing in the air as she looked around her for Steve, frowning slightly when she didn't see him straight away.

Her eyes widened when she felt a brush against her leg and managed to grab a lungful of air again before he yanked her back down, his intent clear. She clung to him, kissing him back; her hands moving from his chest up to his shoulders before she pulled at his hair bringing him closer to her. She moaned into his mouth as his hands streaked over her body, keeping them under until her lungs burned with the need for oxygen. He pulled her up, his eyes dark as they searched hers.

"Danni" He murmured, his hand gripping the back of her neck, a hundred questions in his gaze. She swallowed, knowing that if she shook her head Steve would back away from her and nothing would be said or done but she couldn't do it, not when she wanted it as well so instead she nodded once at him, watching the expression which came to his face as he pulled her close again, kissing her gently, a kiss full of promise of what was to come.

Danni breathed out shakily, reminding herself that they were both there to hunt down and detain a murderer. Their timing really couldn't have been worse.

Danni glanced over Steve's shoulder to see Chin looking at them, nodding at her when his dark eyes caught hers. Danni nodded back, moving her mouth to Steve's ear. "Chin's calling me over, he must have something. Stay here" She told him, kissing his cheek before she escaped his hold, swimming to the edge of the pool and moved over to the bar that Chin was at, ignoring the stares that she received. There was only one set of eyes she wanted looking at her now.

She slipped into the free space next to Chin, smiling at the bar man who materialised in front of her and ordered two cocktails from the menu.

"We have two strong possibilities for our suspect." Chin told her softly, the minute the bar man turned to make the complicated drinks up. "One of them was the Porter you noticed earlier when you first arrived, the second is the lifeguard over there. He's been watching you both from the minute you stepped out of the door. Both of them according to Toast have recently experienced bad divorces and when I say bad, I mean lose everything including their children bad." He commented, turning the page of his book.

"Good work" She murmured back, her eyes flickering to the bar man who was still focused on what he was doing.

"Keep doing what you're doing Danni." Chin instructed her "The kissing, the touches. You're both attracting attention and that's what we want."

"Yeah we can do that" Danni said, ignoring the amused smile Chin shot her. "Did Toast and Jack sweep our room?" She questioned.

"Jack did it alone but he found nothing. Toast rented the suite opposite yours and the four of us are based in there. If anything happens we'll know about it." He stated. Danni nodded shooting him a quick look.

"Did you…" she began to say, stopping when Chin interrupted her with a shake of his head

"No we didn't bug the room Danni, you'll both be alone when you're in there." He told her giving her a look which caused her to flush, looking back at the bar tender just as he placed two bright blue drinks in front of her. She smiled at him, giving him their room number and asked for it to be placed on their bill before she picked up the drinks and turned away from Chin heading back over to their seats where Steve was waiting for her, spread out over one of the loungers.

She handed one of the drinks to Steve, smiling when he took it from her, using his other hand to pull her onto the same loungers, cuddling her between his legs as he pulled her back against his chest. Danni resisted rolling her eyes when she heard some of the surrounding women sighing, no doubt disappointed that Steve was clearly taken.

"You're driving me crazy Danno" he murmured, kissing the back of her neck.

"That's good to know" She replied, picking up his left hand and placing a kiss over the wedding ring on his finger, her gaze focusing on the lifeguard who Chin had pointed out. Even from where she was sitting she could see the way the young man's jaw clenched at the action.

She took a sip of her drink, placing it on the table before she twisted so she could see him, relaying the information which Chin had given to her. He nodded, looking interested as his hand stroked her side.

"Well" He commented quietly. "I guess we'll just carry on doing what we're doing and seeing what happens" He said, his gaze causing a shiver to go through her.

"I guess so."

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read!**

 **We really appreciate you all!**

 **An especially big thank you if you left us a review or decided to favourite or follow the story! It means the world to us.**

 **Next chapter is already in the works so look out for it soon**


	4. At Last

Strictly Undercover

By

Landon Richardson and TealRose

Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Adam 'Toast' Charles, Meka Hanamoa and Amy Hanamoa belong to the creator of H50 which obviously isn't me…**

 **The character of Danni Williams, although based on male Danny Williams, has taken on a life of her own as many of you know and therefore I think I can safely say that she is my own creation. Grace although similar in some ways to the show is also different so she enters that grey area as well.**

 **The character of Jack O'Connor and anyone else who you don't recognise do belong to me.**

 **I guess it goes without saying not to borrow the characters unless permission has been asked of me but yeah…. Long disclaimer I know**

Author Note

 **First thing I should say is that this particular story was actually co-written with Tealrose who is an incredible writer so you should so check her work out if you haven't already done so. We wrote the first draft together and then I wrote it up properly into the story you see below you. It's quite possibly the most fun I've had with a story in a while.**

 **This story is what I like to refer to as the 'What could have been' story section. Although I am pretty a 100% sure on how I plan Steve and Danni to get together in the main saga it doesn't stop my mind from creating other ways that it could happen and this is one of those ways. It's been sitting on my hard drive for months now so I figured why not just put it up and be done with it.**

 **So I guess you can think of it almost as an A/U of an A/U lol!**

 **This story unlike the other 'what could have been story' will be separated into chapters and it will turn mature pretty soon I think so you should be aware of that.**

 **This story was so much fun to write so hopefully you'll all enjoy it as well.**

 **The rating for this chapter is obviously much higher than the previous ones so please be aware of that!**

 **We hope you all enjoy it**

Overall Summary

 **When Steve and Danni go undercover as a married couple they didn't quite expect things the weekend to turn out the way it did... sometimes the lines between what is real and what is not can become blurred, resulting in things you never thought possible. (Part of the Danni saga)**

Chapter Summary

 **The day had gone exceedingly well as far as Danni could tell.**

Overall Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

Other note

 **Nearly all the places I have stated are either made up or I've got from the internet so I'm sorry in advance if I get an address wrong or anything. My geography on Hawaii is very poor having never been there before!**

Other, other note

 **Obviously if you're reading this story there is a good chance that you're already acquainted with the Danni saga world. If not then please feel free to check them out. There are three on go at the moment 'Burn', 'Snippets' and 'Holding Hands'**

 **If you've never read any of them before then I would seriously recommend you read 'The Beginning' and then read through the order of stories in my profile. It should all make sense after that.**

 **Oh and there's another 'what if' story called Roller-coaster which is already completed so go and take a look if you haven't already!**

* * *

Chapter Four

At last

* * *

The day had gone exceedingly well as far as Danni could tell.

They had kept the act up the entire afternoon though for Danni it hadn't been an act. She had merely taken the time to act like she had always wanted to act towards Steve, safe in the knowledge that if Steve didn't feel the same way as she did then she could pass her actions off as method acting for the case.

They had spent the majority of it swimming, the lifeguard's eyes never leaving them before they had moved on to the spa centre, having massages, the whole time talking and acting like a married couple, there had been a look in Steve's eyes that she had only glimpsed once or twice in the past, a look which made her tremble.

Now it was time for them to put the final piece of their plan into action and to make sure that the suspect's eyes remains clearly on them. The best way they could do that was to put themselves in front and centre where all eyes would see them. A few carefully chosen words would be enough to convince anyone listening that they were exactly what they were looking for.

Danni stared at her reflection in the mirror smoothing her hand down the length of her dress. It was a beautiful dress made from a lacy material in midnight blue which she had kept in the back of her wardrobe with the idea of wearing it eventually when the right occasion came up. The v neck cut and the way it clung to her upper body while the skirt fell to the floor, flowing round her with every moment she made suited her figure. She had pulled her blond hair up and the only jewellery she had placed up was a simple pair of sapphire earrings and her wedding rings. She couldn't have looked better in the time she had even if she had had helped.

She breathed out, reaching up and gripping the back of her neck, squeezing at the muscle trying to work out the tension which was building. She had done plenty of undercover missions before, even one which required her to pretend to be in a relationship or married and yet none of them had felt quite like this.

"Get a grip Williams and do your job, this scumbag won't wait while you get your head back in the head." She whispered to herself, nodding at her reflection before she slipped her small feet into her high heels and turned, opening the bathroom door and stepping out into the main room, her breathe catching in her throat when she caught sight of Steve. She had seen him in a suit before but he had never looked as good as he did now, the black suit well-fitting to his form while the crisp white shirt he was wearing highlighting his tan and making his eyes look bluer. She didn't think she had ever seen him look as handsome as he did at that moment in time.

She smiled at him, moving across the room to the bedside table, picking up her earpiece from the surface and slipping it in her ear, moving it around to make sure that it was comfortable. The material was flesh coloured and would be hard for anyone to detect in the dimmed lights of the restaurant they were heading to. She turned to Steve to see him staring at her, his mouth slightly open as his eyes drifted up and down her, flickering from her towards the bed before back to her.

"Danni" He said huskily, meeting her eyes. She waited for him to say something further but he remained silent, the tension in the room growing between them. She swallowed and spoke, her voice coming out less than steady.

"We have reservations downstairs Steve, we should get going."

"Of course" Steve agreed, after a momentary pause, moving towards her and holding out his arm to her. She smiled, slipping hers through his, gripping his elbow tightly as she pressed closed to his side, her eyes widening when she felt him tremble for a moment before he spoke, his voice calm and professional. "Guys, we're heading down to you now. Are you in your positions?"

"Jack and I are sitting a few tables away from where you've been placed boss" Kono answered. "Chin and I have a cousin working here so we pulled some strings, your table is right bang in the centre of the room so all eyes should be on you."

"I'll be in the suite with Toast, monitoring everything through the CTV system the hotel has. We've informed Duke and Meka of what is happening as well, they've placed some undercover police officers in the foyer so they'll be eyes on you both at all time." Chin added.

"Fair enough, as long as they know that we're the lead on this. I don't want anyone to move on this guy tonight so make sure that they are aware of that, tonight is all about placing the final piece of bait. We want them to pick Danni and me as his next target, that's all that matters tonight."

"Got it, we'll let them know that none of their men are to make a move on him if he shows himself" Chin replied before he ended the connection at his end.

Steve nodded at Danni, smiling at her before he picked something up from the side, slipping it into his pocket before she could get a good look at what it was.

"It's time to go" He stated, heading towards the door and opening it for her, looking back over his shoulder as she came up beside him, smiling up at him before she moved past him out into the hallway. "Oh and Danni" He stated, waiting until she turned and faced him with a questioning look. "I just wanted to let you know that you look beautiful tonight." Her eyes widened for a moment as though she was surprised by the compliment before she smiled at him again, her grey eyes dropping for a moment to look at him before coming back up to meet his eyes.

"Thank you Steve, you're not looking too bad yourself." She replied "Now let's go, I don't know about you but I'm actually quite hungry."

They made their way down to the ground floor and into the dining room. It was gorgeous in the large room, the lights were dimmed and each table had a candle burning away merrily in the middle of it, a live band playing soft jazz music from the stage. They were led to a table in the centre of the room by the head waiter who took their drink orders and left them to it.

Danni smiled up at Steve as he pulled her chair out for her and lowered herself onto it, looking around her at the surrounding faces, trying to see whether anyone jumped out at her, a few people were staring at them but that was unsurprising. Her gaze landed on Kono and Jack, giving them a subtle nod before she turned her attention back to her partner as he took his seat opposite her, reaching out and taking her hand in his, his thumb stroking her knuckles. The food they ordered came quickly and Danni had to admit that it was one of the nicest things she had tasted for a while. Thoughts of the case disappeared from her head as they spoke together, the conversation never faltering for a moment.

They had finished their dessert and were enjoying their coffee when Steve reached into his pocket and pulled out a box, pushing it towards her.

"That's for you, a gift for our anniversary" Steve announced nodding towards her. Danni frowned looking down at it.

"A gift?" She asked in confusion, her gaze flickering up from the box to stare at him in surprise.

"That's what I said." Steve commented. "You didn't think that I wasn't going to get you something more love? This is our ten year anniversary and second honeymoon after all."

"Well actually I didn't, I mean you made a big deal about how we weren't going to get each other a present that I figured you were serious about it." Danni remarked, biting down on her lower lip as she stared at down at the box, reaching out and rubbing her fingertip over the velvet material, her eyes flickering round and focusing briefly on one of the waiter who was watching them a little too closely for comfort.

"You know it's not going to open itself." Steve commented, a trace of amusement and fondness to his voice attracting her attention back to him.

"Yeah of course but seriously beloved you really didn't have to do this, this vacation you planned was more than enough without adding a gift on top of that" Danni responded picking up the box and shaking it slightly, frowning slightly when something rattled inside it.

"It's never enough for you my love." Steve stated quietly. Danni swallowed, glancing up at him before she lifted the lid up and peered inside, her eyes widening in surprise.

"Steve" She breathed. Inside the box was a necklace, the sapphire stone was enveloped in beautifully filigreed white gold which looked silver in the light, the stone matching the colour of Steve's eyes. Even the chain looked handmade, she couldn't even begin to guess just how much it had cost him, and it almost broke her heart at the thought that she would probably have to give it back to him at the end of the mission. She swallowed hard, looking up at him. "This is beautiful." She told him, reaching down and taking it out of the box, allowing the jewel to drape down her arm. She glanced up as he stood up and moved behind her, taking the necklace from her and put it on for her, his fingers stroking her neck as he did.

She reached up, gripping the pendent as she watched Steve retake his seat.

"Thank you," She said looking at him across the table before she smiled. "I've got a confession though because I actually got you something as well for our anniversary" She said before she reached down and pulling out a box of her own from her bag, passing it to him. He gave it a quizzical look before he opened it, staring down at it. Danni watched, fighting to keep her heart steady as he pulled out her gift. It was an expensive diver's watch, one she knew he could use anywhere and which was pretty much bullet proof and indestructible.

"Danno?" He said, his shocked eyes meeting hers.

"Read the engraving" She said quietly, still watching as he flipped the watch over and read it. "I mean what I wrote" She said seriously before coughing and carrying on speaking. "The salesman in the shop said that it was the best watch on the market at the moment. You can even go diving with it on and it should be fine, or drop it from a great height and it won't crack. It's pretty much Steve proof." She said, her mouth curving into a smile, realising that she was rambling on. He stared at it for a second before he placed it on the table, quickly taking off the watch he was already wearing and replacing it with her gift.

They were silent for a moment, staring at each other across the room.

"Dance with me Danni?" He asked. Danni followed his gaze to the dance floor and nodded at him, remaining quiet as she got to her feet, placing her hands in his and allowing him to pull her over there. He held her close and spoke, his voice barely above a murmur. "The best times I have are with you Danni."

"Likewise" She responded with a smile at him.

She lost count of how long they danced with each other, but to Danni it felt like not long enough before Kono's voice came across the ear piece breaking the spell which was forming around them.

"Guy it is safe to say that you've attracted more than enough attention, if you glance to your left then you'll see the porter from earlier on watching you. He's been staring all night so I think it's safe to say that he is our man and our plan has worked. You're the next couple he will take." She told them.

"Good" Steve said.

"I think you could head back up to your suite if you wanted to now. Jack and Kono will keep an eye on him to see what he does now, if he speaks to anyone or does anything suspicious. It's likely that he'll make his move tomorrow." Chin stated.

"We'll do that Chin" Danni replied.

"All right so the rest of you follow him carefully to see if he gives away anything of the other missing couple. See if you can get to them. If anything happens you can get a hold of us by the hotel phone. Don't forget to get some rest. We need to be on top form tomorrow to see how he plans to try and take us."

"You got it boss."

"Roger that"

Steve waited until the agreements had ended before he looked at Danni, taking her arm and leading her back to her seat so she could gather her things together. They made their way up to their room, subtly taking their earpieces out. Danni waited, looking around her to make sure they hadn't been followed while Steve opened the door. She stepped in, making a sound of surprise when Steve pressed her back against the door the moment it was closed behind them, pressing his forehead against hers before she spoke hoarsely.

"I can't hide it anymore Danno."

"Hide what Steve? What are you talking about?" She asked softly, meeting his intense eyes.

"I… I need you. I feel…" his word trailed off, shaking his head as he gripped her tightly. Danni continued to look at him, her heart pounding in her chest when he finally met her eyes. "I love you Danni."

Danni stared at him for a moment, her breathing shaky before she spoke.

"I love you too" She admitted, going up on her tiptoes and kissing him gently before she pulled away from him, a smile coming to her face. "You know Chin says this room isn't bugged by anyone, it's just us here." She told him, tilting her head to the side, her smile growing.

"That's good to know." He responded before his mouth was on her, his arms wrapping around her as he picked her up, still pressing her against the door. Immediately she wrapped her legs around his waist, fingertips gripping his hair as they kissed. They pulled back after a second, gasping for breath.

"Danno" Steve groaned, finding her mouth again, kissing her hard before his mouth trailed down his neck, alternating between kissing, licking and biting her skin.

"Steve" She whimpered, she could feel how hard he was against her and groaned. She looked down at him as he cursed, a breathless laugh escaping her when she saw the look of frustration on his voice. "It's got a zip at the back" She told him breathlessly. He looked up at her and grinned, pulling her away from the door, his hand trailing up her back as he gripped the zip and pulled it down, pushing the dress off of her. He lowered his eyes, staring at her. She looked beautiful, he had seen her in a bikini before but there was something different and more intimate about seeing her in her bra and panties. He moved them to the bed, placing her gently on her back on it before he quickly pushed his suit jacket and shirt off.

Danni cried out when he bent down and bit her pulse point, sucking at the soft skin. Before he frantically kissed down her front as she reached down and fought against the button of his pants.

She had wanted to go slowly but that flew out of the window the moment she felt his hands on her bare skin. God she loves his hands and mouth. She realised through a haze of pleasure that he had managed to get her out of her remaining clothes so all she had left on was the jewellery he had bought her. She felt loved and cherished in a way she hadn't felt for a very long time.

She opened her mouth to tell him that she loved him but all that that escaped was a cry of pleasure when he took her nipple into his mouth, his hands roaming over her learning every curve and every pleasurable spot which she had. She was completely bare to him in every possible way.

"STEVE" She cried out when he released her nipple and came up, hovering over her as his eyes scanned her face with a loving look that made her shiver with want.

"Danni" He murmured nuzzling his nose into her hair.

"God" she murmured, her mouth finding his again as her fingertips dug into his shoulder muscles, piercing his skin as he settled himself between her legs and entered her slowly, causing her to cry out at the sensation. Her breathe whooshed out of her at the pressure. He was bigger than she was used to and yet her body seemed to accept him. He waited for a moment for her to adjust to him, kissing her gently before he began moving. "Steve, Steve, Steve." She chanted, sensations washing over her as he continued to move, faster and faster until he was pounding into her, calling her name is a tone of voice she had never heard before.

Danni gasped, biting down hard on his shoulder as she shattered, the pleasure almost blinding her as she cried out, she had no idea what she said or what was going on around her, all she knew was the body beneath her hands and the feeling of Steve still moving deep within her, his scent surrounding her.

Everything was Steve, just Steve and nothing else.

He cried out her name as he felt her tighten around him before he came as well, gasping out as he twisted, falling to the bed beside her making sure he didn't crush her as he held her close, rolling as quickly as he could to move her on top of him.

Panting hard, the two of them lay there, complete stunned, unable to wrap their heads around exactly what had just happened.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read!**

 **We really appreciate you all!**

 **An especially big thank you if you left us a review or decided to favourite or follow the story! It means the world to us.**

 **Next chapter is already in the works so look out for it soon**


	5. Decisions made

Strictly undercover

By

Landon Richardson and TealRose

Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Adam 'Toast' Charles, Meka Hanamoa and Amy Hanamoa belong to the creator of H50 which obviously isn't me…**

 **The character of Danni Williams, although based on male Danny Williams, has taken on a life of her own as many of you know and therefore I think I can safely say that she is my own creation. Grace although similar in some ways to the show is also different so she enters that grey area as well.**

 **The character of Jack O'Connor and anyone else who you don't recognise do belong to me.**

 **I guess it goes without saying not to borrow the characters unless permission has been asked of me but yeah…. Long disclaimer I know**

Author Note

 **First thing I should say is that this particular story was actually co-written with Tealrose who is an incredible writer so you should so check her work out if you haven't already done so. We wrote the first draft together and then I wrote it up properly into the story you see below you. It's quite possibly the most fun I've had with a story in a while.**

 **This story is what I like to refer to as the 'What could have been' story section. Although I am pretty a 100% sure on how I plan Steve and Danni to get together in the main saga it doesn't stop my mind from creating other ways that it could happen and this is one of those ways. It's been sitting on my hard drive for months now so I figured why not just put it up and be done with it.**

 **So I guess you can think of it almost as an A/U of an A/U lol!**

 **This story unlike the other 'what could have been story' will be separated into chapters and it will turn mature pretty soon I think so you should be aware of that.**

 **This story was so much fun to write so hopefully you'll all enjoy it as well.**

 **The rating for this chapter is obviously much higher than the previous ones so please be aware of that!**

 **We hope you all enjoy it**

Overall Summary

 **When Steve and Danni go undercover as a married couple they didn't quite expect things the weekend to turn out the way it did... sometimes the lines between what is real and what is not can become blurred, resulting in things you never thought possible. (Part of the Danni saga)**

Chapter Summary

 **Danni wasn't sure how long she laid there on the mattress, her head resting in the crook of Steve's neck without speaking a word, her mind whirling with the implications of what they had just done**

Overall Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

Other note

 **Nearly all the places I have stated are either made up or I've got from the internet so I'm sorry in advance if I get an address wrong or anything. My geography on Hawaii is very poor having never been there before!**

Other, other note

 **Obviously if you're reading this story there is a good chance that you're already acquainted with the Danni saga world. If not then please feel free to check them out. There are three on go at the moment 'Burn', 'Snippets' and 'Holding Hands'**

 **If you've never read any of them before then I would seriously recommend you read 'The Beginning' and then read through the order of stories in my profile. It should all make sense after that.**

 **Oh and there's another 'what if' story called Roller-coaster which is already completed so go and take a look if you haven't already!**

* * *

Chapter Four

Decisions made

* * *

Danni wasn't sure how long she laid there on the mattress, her head resting in the crook of Steve's neck without speaking a word, her mind whirling with the implications of what they had just done. It was long enough for the sweat on her body to cool and dry, making her shiver even though it was a warm, balmy night.

She shifted slightly as she felt Steve's hand reached out for something, moving around for a moment making her wonder what he was looking for before he made a sound at the back of his throat and pulled the comforter which they had pushed out of their way earlier, over their bodies. She burrowed into him, sighing as he cuddle her closer to him, his scent surrounding her, his actions making it clear that he had no intention of letting her go anytime soon even if she had wanted him to.

She rested her hand over his heart, content to listen to him breathing. She knew she would eventually have to say something and they would have to discuss what had just happened. They hadn't just stepped over the line after all, they had plunged over it, blowing it up in true 50 fashion and yet, at that one second in time, she couldn't bring herself to care. If being with Steve like this meant that she would have to leave 50 then she would do it. With Hookano gone as Chief of Detective she knew she would have a job in her old department if the need for one arose.

She shifted again, licking her lips before she spoke, her voice coming out as quiet and husky.

"Steve?"

"Shhhhhhh Danno, no talking yet. I'm pretty sure my brain cells are still trying to come back on line after that." He stated, his hand running slowly up and down her bare side, making her shiver again, this time for different reasons from the cold. He sounded different, rough and sexy and it blew her mind that she was the one who had done this to him. She had to focus on the problem at hand though and not be distracted by what he was doing. They had to figure this out now before it went any further, she needed to be sure that this was more than an one off, she had Grace to think of after all.

"We need to talk Steve" She told him seriously, feeling his body stiffen slightly beneath hers.

"Talk about what Danni?" He replied cautiously.

"About what this is Steve" She answered, her gaze focused on her left hand and the diamond ring sparkling on it, a ring she found herself wishing she could wear all the time rather than for an undercover operation.

Steve sighed silently, twisting his head on the pillow and focusing on her, seeing the uncertainty in her eyes as she looked back. He blamed Duncan for the reaction, whatever the other man had done to Danni had done some damage, making her skittish about any serious relationship. Not for the first time Steve found himself wishing he could be alone with the other man for a few minutes, just so he could show him exactly what he thought of him Only the knowledge that Danni would be angry if he interfered kept him from actually doing it.

"What do you want this to be? You know how I feel about you Danno, that I love you. I haven't felt this way before about anyone else but I'll do whatever you want me to do. If you want this to be something casual then I can live with that. Just… just don't tell me this is a one off." He said softly.

Danni swallowed, moving so she was resting her weight on her forearms, looking down at his face, searching it for a moment before she spoke.

"I…" She stopped, taking a deep breathe before she continued. "I want to do this with you. I want to be with you and to give this love between us a chance." Her mouth curled into a smile when she was confronted with the grin which crossed his face, his eyes brightening as he reached up and wrapped his hand around the back of her neck, pulling her down towards him and kissing her hard, his tongue gliding over her bottom lip, tugging at it before he pulled back, his eyes bright.

"It's good to know that we're on the same page as usual because that's what I want as well Danno" He stated, his thumb stroking along her cheekbone.

"If we do this then I'll have to put in a transfer back to HPD"

"No!" He said instantly, shock flaring across his features as his hold tightened on her as though he expected her to disappear instantly.

"Steve, you know as well as I do that relationships between co-workers are frowned upon in both the police force and the military. The fact that you're technically my boss doesn't help our case either. If the Governor found out about us then he would move one of us anyway, it might as well be me." She told him, reaching up and framing his face, a sad look in her grey eyes.

Steve frowned, reaching up with his free hand, wrapping it round her wrist. He searched her eyes for a moment before a small smile came to his face. A smile which made her frown in suspicion.

"You know I've seen that smile before and it often means I'm about to be flung head first into danger and shot at. Care to share what you're thinking or am I meant to guess?" She queried, rolling her eyes when the smile widened into a toothy grin that caused her stomach to flip.

"I know for a fact that the Governor won't want you to leave 50 for any reason Danni because if you left that would mean having me unleashed and I think that might frighten him slightly. He would allow us to be together if that was the alternative."

"I'm pretty sure that's not how it works Steve." She pointed out, trying to crush down on the flame of hope igniting in her.

"But what if in this case it actually does?" He questioned back, flipping them so she lay trapped beneath him. His weight pushing her into the mattress.

"Well if I could be with you and stay in 50 then of course I would Steve, it's not like I want to leave, I'm happy there but I just feel like this thing between us is bigger than that. I'd pick us over 50 if it came down to it though I'm hoping it doesn't. God only knows what you would actually do if I was there to have your back, I'd probably wake up a week later and find out that you had blown up half the island or something similar with one of your crazy schemes." She teased him softly.

He laughed, shaking his head as he leaned down and nuzzled his face into the curve of her neck, kissing the skin he found before he spoke

"Crazy schemes? I'll have you know that my schemes aren't crazy, besides the Governor knows this, he knows the restraining affect you have on me. IF you want I'll call him now and we'll sort this out right here and right now."

Danni stared at him for a moment.

"You want to call him now?" She asked before she laughed, shaking her head at him. "Yeah sure, why not call the Governor now."

"Alright" He said, leaning down and kissing her softly before he rolled off of her, grabbing his phone to the side and coming to him in a fluid movement, he pressed down on one of the keys and brought the phone to his ear.

"Okay, very funny Steve, you've made your point, now stop pretending to call the Governor and come back to bed." She said, raising an eyebrow when he held up his hand at her, telling her to wait without words before he spoke, his tone turning professional.

"Governor Denning, It's Steve McGarrett, I'm sorry to call late but I have a question I need to ask you regarding our team." He fell silent, moving further away from the bed when Danni made a grab at him. "No it's not a favour, just… say that two of us wanted to be in a relationship with each other and…" She saw him pause, a shocked look coming over his face as he turned back to her. "I…how?"

"Steve" She hissed, blinking when Steve stuttered his thanks before he hung up, placing the phone on the side and sitting next to her. "I can't believe you did that Steven, I thought you were joking! What did he say?"

"He said that it was about time that you and I got our act together and realised what everyone else on the island already had already realised. He says that we can be together and that he wouldn't dream of separating us, mainly because he wants to be Governor of an island and not of a crater." Steve said with a laugh. "He's given us his blessing as long as we try to keep it quiet and remain professional towards each other at work. Then he told me to pass on my congratulations to you and that was it."

"Really?" Danni said doubtfully, letting out the breath she was holding "I didn't think he'd say that." She admitted before she snorted. "As if we'd be anything but professional" she sounded affronted for the moment before she caught sight of Steve's grin. "Oh no Steve, you can get those thoughts out of your head right now. We're not doing anything unprofessional behind our office doors. It would be exactly what those who won't be happy about this, will be after and we can't have 50 being shown up in any negative light, besides we had feelings for each other before this and did fine so we can do find this time as well."

He sighed at her comment

"So we'll be watched even more then we already are then" He commented, leaning down and resting his forehead against hers. She nodded, for a moment he stared down at her before he smiled and kissed her, lingering over the contact, content to know that he could kiss her anytime he wanted to now. "Let them watch, we'll show them exactly what we're made of."

"Starting with this murdering son of a bitch we're on the hunt for, roll on tomorrow, we'll show him exactly who he is messing with." She remarked with a grin

"That's my love" He murmured warmly, kissing her again as he settled between her legs. "Until then I'm sure we can figure out more fun things to do."

"I'm sure we can" She answered with a laugh which was quickly swallowed by his mouth.

Tomorrow could wait for a while longer yet.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read!**

 **We really appreciate you all!**

 **An especially big thank you if you left us a review or decided to favourite or follow the story! It means the world to us.**

 **Next chapter is already in the works so look out for it soon**


	6. You're serious?

Strictly Undercover

By

Landon Richardson and TealRose

Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Adam 'Toast' Charles, Meka Hanamoa and Amy Hanamoa belong to the creator of H50 which obviously isn't me…**

 **The character of Danni Williams, although based on male Danny Williams, has taken on a life of her own as many of you know and therefore I think I can safely say that she is my own creation. Grace although similar in some ways to the show is also different so she enters that grey area as well.**

 **The character of Jack O'Connor and anyone else who you don't recognise do belong to me.**

 **I guess it goes without saying not to borrow the characters unless permission has been asked of me but yeah…. Long disclaimer I know**

Author Note

 **Wooooooooooooooooooooooooo technically this is the last chapter!**

 **First thing I should say is that this particular story was actually co-written with Tealrose who is an incredible writer so you should so check her work out if you haven't already done so. We wrote the first draft together and then I wrote it up properly into the story you see below you. It's quite possibly the most fun I've had with a story in a while.**

 **This story is what I like to refer to as the 'What could have been' story section. Although I am pretty a 100% sure on how I plan Steve and Danni to get together in the main saga it doesn't stop my mind from creating other ways that it could happen and this is one of those ways. It's been sitting on my hard drive for months now so I figured why not just put it up and be done with it.**

 **So I guess you can think of it almost as an A/U of an A/U lol!**

 **This story unlike the other 'what could have been story' will be separated into chapters and it will turn mature pretty soon I think so you should be aware of that.**

 **The rating for this chapter is obviously much higher than the previous ones so please be aware of that!**

 **We hope you all enjoy it**

Overall Summary

 **When Steve and Danni go undercover as a married couple they didn't quite expect things the weekend to turn out the way it did... sometimes the lines between what is real and what is not can become blurred, resulting in things you never thought possible. (Part of the Danni saga)**

Chapter Summary

 **Danni lifted her sunglasses up from her eyes slowly, resting them on the top of her head as she headed across the patio area towards their reserved table where they were due to have breakfast**

Overall Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

Other note

 **Nearly all the places I have stated are either made up or I've got from the internet so I'm sorry in advance if I get an address wrong or anything. My geography on Hawaii is very poor having never been there before!**

Other, other note

 **Obviously if you're reading this story there is a good chance that you're already acquainted with the Danni saga world. If not then please feel free to check them out. There are three on go at the moment 'Burn', 'Snippets' and 'Holding Hands'**

 **If you've never read any of them before then I would seriously recommend you read 'The Beginning' and then read through the order of stories in my profile. It should all make sense after that.**

 **Oh and there's another 'what if' story called Roller-coaster which is already completed so go and take a look if you haven't already!**

* * *

Chapter Six

You're serious?

* * *

Danni lifted her sunglasses up from her eyes slowly, resting them on the top of her head as she headed across the patio area towards their reserved table where she and Steve were due to have breakfast together. She was alone for the moment while Steve spoke to Toast in the lobby area, filling him in on what they had found out about their prime suspects. Danni had stared in surprise, a smile on her face when she realised that Toast had dressed up as one of the porters to blend in. He looked surprisingly cute in it, the awkward expression on his face adding to it, before she had moved on leaving them to it knowing that Steve would fill her in later on the information.

She felt pleasantly achy as she took her seat, grabbing one of the menus from the table and glanced at it, pretending to study it in detail as she looked around her trying to spot where the rest of her team were. She could see Jack and Kono, pretending to be a couple flirting together at the buffet table and smiled slowly, there was an awkwardness to the interaction which amused her, especially as she knew that Kono had held a small flame for the tall blonde when he first joined which he never seemed to pick up on. She was glad that the younger woman had moved on to Charlie Fong though, now they were a cute couple.

"Good morning ma'am can I get you anything to drink while you wait?" Danni blinked, turning her attention away from the other two to look at the waiter standing beside her with a questioning look.

"Just two coffees please, my husband will be joining me shortly. We'll be having the all you can eat buffet once he's here" She said with a nod at him. The man nodded, his eyes lingering over her face briefly before he simply turned without another word and headed over towards the kitchen. She watched him for a second wondering whether the waiter was the man they were looking for, before she breathed out, glancing round again wondering what was keeping Steve so long. She smiled when the waiter brought her the coffees, placing one in front of her and the other in front of the empty chair opposite her before disappearing again.

"Mrs Donovan? I'm sorry to interrupt your breakfast but there's a telephone call for you."

"A telephone call?" Danni repeated, fixing her face into a surprised expression. "I hope it's nothing serious, where can I take it?" She queried, looking down at his empty hand as though she expected him to have a phone in his hand. He followed her gaze for a moment before focusing back on her face, a cold look in them which unnerved her slightly.

"There a phone in the hallway near the lobby which you can use. Shall I show you where it is?" He asked.

Danni forced a smile on her facing knowing that Kono and Jack had moved close enough now to overhear the conversation, the way Jack was ducking his head indicated that he was informing the others that their suspect was finally making their move.

"That would be really helpful if you could, I'm guessing there's a code you have to put in for it. Will my table be held for me?" She asked innocently, watching as the man's dark eyes flickered to the table before he nodded.

"Of course ma'am" He answered.

"Great. Let's go then" Danni responded, following him away from the crowded porch area towards the quieter area, adrenaline pumping through her system making her tingle, her awareness of her surroundings growing with each step.

"I'm right behind you Danno" Steve murmured over the ear piece she was wearing. She remained silent as she followed the man to a door which he opened for her. She flashed him another smile as she passed him, her right hand curving into a fist as she caught a flash of silver to the side of her. She twisted away quickly, bringing her bag up and using the material to block the needle he had tried to plunge into her arm. She caught a glimpse of shock on his face before she kicked out with her foot, connecting with his knee with enough force that it buckled, crashing him to the ground in an inelegant heap, she twisted on the spot kicking him round the face in a move which Kono had taught to her during their last training session sending the perp onto his back. She reached out, grabbing her gun from the waistband of her skirt and pointed it at him.

"Five-O asshole, keep your hands where I can see them." She stated. She moved back slightly when she caught the look in his eyes which told her that this man wasn't going to simply do as she asked, instead he was clearly a fighter. She tensed, her muscles relaxing when Steve appeared behind the man, a look of rage on his face as he looked down at him.

"I would listen to my wife if I was you." Steve stated coldly.

The man glanced behind him, his eyes flickering to Steve and then over to Jack and Kono as they arrived on the scene before finally landing on Danni again. Keeping eye contact he suddenly smirked at her, blowing her a kiss before he held up his hands beside his head.

"Maybe next time we can play beautiful" He stated, wincing when Steve roughly yanked his arms behind his back and secured him, forcing him to his feet and twisting him round so he could see him.

"Where are the other couples? Where did you dump them?" He demanded, growling when the man simply remained silent, the same smile on his face. "Book him O'Connor and shove him in interview room one, we'll be down to headquarters shortly to interview him." Steve growled, pushing the man towards Jack who nodded, grabbing him as he stumbled and escorting him from the area, Kono right behind him, reading him his Miranda right.

"Well that went better than expected." Danni remarked, breaking the silence between them. Steve glanced back at her, a smile curling his mouth as he bridged the gap between her, resting his hands on her upper arm and slowly rubbing at the skin as he spoke.

"Are you okay? Did he get you at all?" He demanded. Danni shook her head.

"He tried but he didn't get very far. I think our idea that he drugs the women and blitz the men when they find their wives unconscious on the floor is definitely the right one because I can't see how else he would have taken them down. I had no problem with it." She commented with a shrug.

"Speaking of which how did you know to go for his knee?" Steve asked her curiously, raising an eyebrow when she grinned at him.

"Because I am a Detective Steven, I noticed from the minute we began walking that he was limping slightly. I figured there must have been a pre-existing injury that he was recovering from, maybe one of our victims didn't go down quite as easily as the guy wanted and got a lucky hit in. I knew he was going to try something so I went for it. I'm quite the little fighter now you know" She said with a laugh.

"So I've noticed" Steve replied warmly, glancing around him quickly before he brought his hands up to frame her face, stealing a quick kiss from her, wishing he had time to do more than simply kiss her. He pulled back reluctantly. "We should head down to headquarters and see what we can get out of there. Toast is already on his way there so he can start digging up information on this guy and Chin is just packing up the equipment from the suite"

"Let's go then, I don't want to give this guy enough time to come up with a story." Danni responded, bring her hand up to his face and resting it against his cheek for a moment before she patted it and moved passed it, her mind clearly on the job.

Within hours they had the information which they wanted. The man who Toast had informed them was called Grant Walker, finally gave up the coordinates he had dropped off the still missing couple. They had all rushed down there and found them, cold, dehydrated but thankfully alive and followed them to the hospital so they could interview them once their infected cuts and wounds had been treated.

Danni swallowed, reaching up and rubbing at the back of her neck as she watched through the open doorway as Chin and Kono worked their magic, getting the couples statements from them. She tilted her head to the side, her eyes landing on Steve as he came to a stop next to her, looking into the room for a moment before his eyes flickered over to her.

"I wish we were home right now Danno" He murmured quietly, moving closer to her so he was well within her personal space. She laughed softly at the comment shaking her head before she spoke.

"Yeah I kind of wish we were as well." She admitted before she sighed, resting her hand over her stomach with a rueful expression. "You would have thought that the bastard could have at least waited until I got some breakfast before he tried to make me into his next victim. I'm starving."

She raised an eyebrow when Steve grinned, pulling a bag out from behind his bag and holding it up in front of her.

"So I'm guessing you really want some of this then? I went and got some a moment ago, figured you might be hungry after everything which happened today." He commented, his grin widening clearly catching the look of pleasure which came to her face when she noticed the brand name stamped on the bag.

"Have I told you today that I love you?" She queried softly.

"Maybe once or twice" He responded with a wink which had her rolling her eyes. She ignored it, reaching out and taking the bag from him. She opened it, glancing in side and moaned happily when she saw that he had gotten her all her favourite breakfast items.

"I think Chin and Kono have everything under wraps here for a while, we could go to the canteen and eat this and then head back to headquarters, I'll start the paperwork while you can brief the governor on what happened?" She suggested to him.

"Sounds like a good plan to me." Steve responded following her through the crowded hallway until they reached the canteen. They remained silent as Danni shared out the food, it was only when they were half way through that she began talking to him.

"Toast rang earlier, he gave me some background on Walker, turns out that he had been married to a woman for ten years and they had just celebrated a second honeymoon when she served him with divorce papers, it turns out that she had been sleeping with his best friend since the beginning of their marriage, I guess seeing happy couples just triggered him."

"I guess so" Steve answered softly, shaking his head, sighing as Danni looked away from him, he noticed that she was twisting her wedding rings round her finger, a pensive look in her eyes when she glanced back up at him.

"I guess you'll be wanting these back" She commented, lifting her hand, the diamond flashing in the bright overhead light, a look in her eyes making it clear to him that she didn't want to follow that course of action. He remained quiet, looking down at his own ring coming to a decision in his mind which he knew he had been considering for a while.

"What if I don't want them back" He said simply, his voice low. "What if we go and pick Grace up from Amy, get the other four and head to the court house and get married for real. We could do something bigger to celebrate another time."

Danni stared at him with wide grey eyes, her mouth partly open as though she couldn't quite believe what she was hearing.

"Are you…" She stopped for a moment placing her food back into the container, wiping her hands on a napkin before she continued, a rare shaky quality to her voice which he had only heard once or twice. "Are you asking me to marry you?"

Steve nodded at her.

"We're already married in everything but name Danni. I love you and I've been in love with you probably since the moment I saw you in my dad's garage threatening to send me to hospital in an ambulance if I didn't get lost. It just took me some time to realise what it was which I was feeling. I love Grace like she was my own and I think over the past year we've already proved that we are good together both at work and away from work. I look into the future and you're all I see and you're all I want. I want this" he lifted his hand to indicate his own ring. "To be real."

"Most people date before they get married" Danni remarked after a pause, her comment causing Steve to shrug at her.

"We've been dating since we met, we just never realised it though I'm guessing the rest of our team realised it pretty quickly. If you don't want to then we don't have to mention this again and we can just carry on dating, as long as I have you, I don't care." He told her, feeling naked beneath her gaze.

"You're serious?"

"As a heart attack. Look we already have the rings, I bought them for you, and one phone call is all it would take to have our Ohana at the court house." He replied, reaching across the table and taking her hand in his.

He listened as she breathed out slowly before she nodded.

"Okay" She said causing his heart to skip a beat.

"Okay as in okay you'll marry me?" He asked hopefully. A wide grin coming to his face which reflected on hers

"Okay I'll marry you, someone has to keep you in check so it might as well be me but you need to be sure because if we take this step then there's no turning back for either of us, there's not changing your mind if you decide that actually married life isn't for you."

"I've never been surer of anything in my life Danni" He told her causing her to laugh happily.

"In that case let's finish up this case, grab Grace and get married." She commented. Steve nodded, coming to his feet and looked around him, his gaze fixed on Danni as she took their rubbish and threw it away, the normality jarring for a second as though their previous conversation didn't happen. For a moment he wondered whether it had, especially when she turned and took off her ring, selecting the wedding ring and passing it to him before she slipped the engagement ring back on. "Keep a hold of that" She told him before she shouldered her bag and headed towards the exit.

Steve grinned, slipping it safely into his pocket before he followed her.

They might not be getting married in the way he wanted but there would be plenty of time for him to plan for when they renewed their vows.

The only thing that mattered was that she became his wife, everything else he could deal with later. Until then they had work to do.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read!**

 **We really appreciate you all!**

 **An especially big thank you if you left us a review or decided to favourite or follow the story! It means the world to us.**


End file.
